There's a Weasley in My Belly
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Molly lends her shirt that says 'There's a Weasley In My Belly' to all the women in her family that are expecting for the first time.
1. Fleur's Pregnant with Victorie

'_Swimming' and 'I'm pregnant.'_

"Molly, may I zalk to you?" Fleur asked as she entered the kitchen were Molly happened to be cooking dinner.

"Yeah, of course, my dear. What's wrong?" Molly asked as she turned around from washing her hands.

"How do I break it to Bill that I'm pregnant?" She asked, deciding that it was better to just come out with what she had to say.

"Looks like a Weasley swimmer got through, aye?" Molly asked, repeating what Arthur had told her when she had found out she was pregnant with Ron. "Congratulations, dear." She added as she pulled Fleur into a hug.

"Zhank you, Molly." Fleur said as she wrapped her arms around her mother in law's abdomen, pulling away once she felt Molly loosen her grip around her.

"Now, lets see how you could break it to Bill." Molly said thoughtfully as she leaned up against the counter. "I have this shirt I made when I found out I was pregnant with your husband that you could use." She gasped after a few minutes.

"What does it zay?" Fleur asked as she let her hand drift to her flat stomach.

"It has a big arrow pointing to your belly saying 'There's a Weasley in here.'" Molly replied as she looked at Fleur's figure, "It might be a bit big, I am rounder then you and I was pretty far into the pregnancy when I found out I was pregnant with him."

"It'll be fine, Molly." Fleur stated as she smiled up at the elderly women. "And you're beautiful no matter how round you are." She added, trying to make up for when she acted like a snob.

"Awe, how sweet." Molly replied as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, entering the master bedroom once she made it up all four flights of stairs. After minutes of searching, she goes back downstairs and hands the shirt to Fleur. "I'm not sure how good it smells, I haven't washed it since I last wore it."

"It zmells fine." Fleur stated as she put the shirt up to her nose. "Make zure no one comes in." She added before she took her shirt off, stripping openly in the kitchen when she got the 'everything's clear' nod from Molly.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Fleur, are you… Pregnant?" Bill asked at the same exact moment Arthur's mouth dropped from surprise, getting a nod from both Weasley women in response.

"Congratulations, Daddy-to-be." Molly stated as she leaned over and kissed her eldest son on the cheek. "How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing, Mum." Bill replied as he gave his mum a quick hug, "Fleur can I talk to you?" He added as he stood up from the kitchen table.

"Yez, of courze." Fleur said as she also stood up and followed Bill into the living room.

"Can you believe we're going to be grandparent's, Arthur?" Molly asked as she got up from her chair and sat in her husbands lap, kissing him ever so slightly once she snuggled close to his chest.

"Isn't that your shirt?" Arthur asked, oblivious to the fact that his wife just asked him a question.

"That would be my shirt, love." Molly chuckled, "Remember I wore it when I found out I was pregnant with Bill?"

"I do, would you want to wear it again?" Arthur asked naughtily, wiggling his right eyebrow for affect.

"Arthur!" Molly squealed as she swatted his chest. "We're going to have a grandkid to spoil and you're thinking about having one of our own!"

"I know, I know. But it's just not the same not having a little one running around." Arthur replied, turning bright red in response.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll have a little one running around in about nine months." Molly stated as she gave Arthur another slight kiss.

"Mum! You might set off a bout of morning sickness for Fleur!" Bill said teasingly as he walked back into the room.

"Bill, it wouldn't be morning sickness if it weren't in the morning." Molly teased back as she rolled her eyes and got off of her husband's lap.

"_You_ would know." Bill stated as a smile flickered onto his face.

"As a matter of fact, I would." Molly replied as Bill took her into a loving embrace, "You were the one that gave me the worst morning sickness after all."

"Awe, I'm sorry mum." Bill said as Molly wrapped her arms around him before taking a seat at the table.

"It's fine, love." Molly replied as she rolled her eyes. "Now, what do you think you'll name the little one?"

"What a typical Molly Weasley question." Bill teased, "But I was thinking for a girl Victoire or Dominique for a girl and Louis for a boy."

"Awe, how cute!" Molly squealed. The rest of the night seem to fly by as the two couples talked about names for the newest arrival.

**This was originally derived from an RP I had a while back. But because this was written for a challenge, I didn't want it to be to long so I cut some of the parts that I originally was gonna have in out.**


	2. Angie's Pregnant with Freddie II

"Molly?" Angelina called as she walked out of the fireplace into the living room of the Burrow.

"Angie?" Molly said as she made her way down the stairs, "You're early, is everything alright?" She added as she pulled her daughter-in-law into a hug.

"Oh yeah, George just flooed me saying he's gonna be late and that I should come over with out him but I have a question to ask you so I decided to come early." Angie replied, wrapping her arms around her mother-in-law tightly.

"Ok, make yourself comfortable, dear. Would you like some tea?" Molly asked as she guided Angie to the couch.

"As much as I love your tea, I'm going to have to pass." Angie replied as she sat down, Molly following close behind.

"Ok." Molly said as she smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law, "Now, what's your question, dear?"

"Well, the reason why I came to you for this is because it's something I know you have experience in." Angie started, confusing Molly, as she excitedly rested her head in her mother-in-law's lap.

"Does it have to do with kids?" Molly asked as Angie waited for what she said to dawn on the Weasley matriarch.

"You're getting there." Angie said as tried to help her mother-in-law figure out what she was saying.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant." Molly stated, finally getting with what Angie was telling her.

"A month and a half." Angie replied as she sat up, smiling widely the whole time.

"Oh my god!" Molly squealed as she took Angie into a big Molly Weasley hug. "Congratulations, dear." She added when she felt Angie wrap her arms around her abdomen.

"Thank you, Molly." Angie replied as she pulled away from the hug, wiping away the tears that had sprung into her eyes.

"Awe, don't start crying! You're gonna make me cry." Molly said as she also started to tear up.

"This is your first grandchild, it makes sense for you to cry. All I am is a hormonal mess." Angie replied as Molly levitated the box of tissues from across the room.

"Oh boy, do I know that all to well." Molly said as she took a tissue and then passed one to Angie.

"I would only hope, I mean you did have seven of your own." Angie joked as she smiled, letting her hand drift to her still flat stomach. Standing up from the couch, Molly planted a soft kiss on the top of Angie's head.

"Follow me, lets see if I still have the shirt I wore when I found out I was pregnant with Bill." Taking Molly's outstretched hand, Angie stood up and followed the Weasley mother of seven up the stairs.

"Were do I look, Molly?" Angie asked once they made it into the master bedroom.

"Help me look through this drawer." Molly responded as she walked over to her dresser, pulling at the knob of the second drawer.

"Would this be it?" Angie asked minutes later as she pulled out a shirt that read 'There's a Weasley in here.'

"That would be it, my dear." Molly replied as stood up straight, eyeing the shirt and then Angie's figure. "It's going to be a bit big, though. I was pretty far into the pregnancy when I found out I was pregnant and I am a bit round in the stomach."

"It's fine, Molly. Thank you." Angie said as she gave Molly a hug, putting the shirt on after she felt Molly loosen her grip around her.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

"Angie, you're pregnant?" George asked after he read the shirt his wife of a year and half had on.

"Yepp, I'm pregnant." Angie replied as George picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations, Georgie." Molly stated after he put Angie down, taking him into one of her rib crushing hugs.

"Thank you, Mum." George replied as he wrapped his arms around Molly's abdomen, not wanting her to see him cry. "Does Dad know?" He added once he was able to pull himself together and let go of his mother.

"He doesn't know. You're going to have to tell him when he gets home." Molly replied as she gave George a watery smile.

"He is home." Arthur stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Is everything alright? What's with the water works?"

"Angie's expecting, Dad." George said as he smiled at his dad, excitement written on his face.

"Congratulations, son." Arthur said as untangled himself from his wife and took his son into a loving embrace. "Congratulations, Ang." He added as he gave Angie a hug.

"I've gotta pull myself together, this is the second time I've cried today." Molly said as she gave Arthur a 'welcome home' kiss.

"It's fine, Molls. It's to be expected when you find out you're going to have a grandchild." Arthur teased as he followed everyone into the kitchen. The rest of the night flew by as Arthur and George talked about fatherhood and Molly and Angie talk about pregnancy.


	3. Hermione's Pregnant with Rose

"Hey." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen were her Molly Weasley was cleaning up.

"Hey, sweetheart." Molly replied as she turned around and leaned up against the counter, "Is everything alright?" She added as Hermione walked over to were she was standing and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from the family for a few minutes." Hermione replied as she rested her head against her mother-in-law's shoulder.

"They can be a handful sometimes." Molly joked as she also wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist.

"Can I ask you something, Molly?" Hermione asked, not wanting to delay the real reason why she came into the kitchen any longer.

"Of course, my dear." Molly replied, worry evident in her voice. With Hermione acting strange all night, Molly wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"How did you tell Arthur you were expecting?"

"Well when I found out I was expecting Bill I wore – wait, are you pregnant?" Molly asked as she looked over at Hermione.

"Two months." Hermione replied as she adjusted herself so she was standing in front of Molly, giving her a hug.

"Hermione, dear, why are you crying?" Molly asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter-in-law of two years, feeling a sob rack her tiny frame.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I've gained weight, I've started to become moody, and I'm puking every morning." Hermione replied muffled from digging her face into Molly's chest.

"You're worse then me when I was pregnant." Molly stated, "That's all normal, Hermione. That's what happens when you're pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as she looked up at her mother-in-law.

"I've been through it six times, dear." Molly replied, a warm smile playing across her face, "Now lets go get the shirt I wore when I found out I was pregnant with Bill." Once Molly and Hermione made it up four flights of stairs, they both walked into the master bedroom and over to the dresser.

"Do you need help, Molly?" Hermione asked as she watched Molly dig through the second drawer of the dresser.

"Nope, looks like I found it." Molly replied as she pulled up the shirt that read 'There's a Weasley in here.'

"You've gained enough weight to fill it out better then Angie, Fleur, Ginny and Audrey." Molly stated once Hermione put the shirt on. "Awe, sweetheart, that's not a bad thing." She added as she took Hermione into another hug, noticing tears well up in her eyes. "Just wait until you see pictures of me when I was pregnant. I was bloody huge." Molly stated as she pulled away from the hug.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Are you ok, Ron?" Molly asked, noticing him look at the shirt Hermione was wearing.

"Is she pregnant?" Ron asked as he looked up from the shirt and over to his mum.

"Isn't that what the shirt says?" Molly teased as a bright smile appeared on her youngest son's face.

"We're going to be parents, 'Mione." Ron stated happily as he took Hermione into a hug and spun her around. Having gone through this eight other times, Arthur walked over to his wife and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations, son." Arthur said once Ron settled down from his bout of excitement.

"Did both of you know?" Ron asked as he hugged both his parents, the smile still plastered against his face.

"I found out when you did." Arthur stated once Ron let go of him, moving over to his mother.

"I've known for about ten minutes." Molly responded as she happily hugged her son back. The rest of the night flew by as everyone talked about baby names and everything there is to talk about.


	4. Ginny's Pregnant with James Sirius

"Ginny, sweetheart, are you ok?" Molly asked as she heard her youngest and only daughter puke.

"I don't feel good, Mum." Ginny moaned as she opened the bathroom door.

"I've noticed." Molly said as she put her hand on her daughter's forehead, feeling for a fever. "Ginny, are you pregnant?" She added when she noticed that Ginny wasn't running one.

"Yeah, a month and a half." Ginny stated, surprise evident in her voice. "How'd you know?"

"I had to endure 6 pregnancies." Molly replied as she pulled her daughter into a big hug. "Congratulations, sweetheart." She added when she felt Ginny wrap her arms around her abdomen.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked once she pulled away from the hug.

"Of course, darling." Molly replied as she let a proud smile appear on her face.

"How did you tell Dad that you were expecting?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with Bill I wore a shirt that said 'There's a Weasley in here." Molly replied, "But that really wouldn't work with you because you're a Potter. We can easily make one, though."

"Thank you, Mum." Ginny replied as she gave her mum one last hug, squeezing her affectionately before untangling herself.

**Later That Night**

"Harry, dear, why are you staring at my daughter's chest?" Molly asked teasingly when she noticed Harry looking at Ginny's shirt.

"S-sorry but it says there's a Potter in her stomach." Harry replied, not quite getting the true meaning of the shirt.

"She's pregnant, Harry." Molly replied as she pulled Harry into a big hug. "Congratulations, Daddy-to-be."

"Thank you." Harry replied as a bright smile appeared on his face, wrapping his arms around his mother-in-law's abdomen. "We're going to parent's, Gin." He added once he was untangled from Molly's arms and had Ginny safely in his.

"I know can you believe it?" Ginny asked as she passionately kissed her husband of a year and a half. Walking over towards his wife, Arthur wrapped his arms around Molly and kissed her intently.

"It's my turn to say it. Congratulations Grandma-to-be." He said as he pulled away for air. "I love you, Molls." He added at the same exact time Harry said 'I love you, Gin.' The rest of the night seemed endless as both couples talked about what was to be expected of parenthood.


	5. Audrey's Pregnant With Molly II

"Mrs. Weasley?" Audrey called as she walked into the Burrow, Percy-less.

"You're early, is everything alright?" Molly asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, "And it's Molly, dear." She added as she gave her soon-to-be daughter-in-law a hug.

"Well, I have a question for you and because Percy's going to be late I decided to take advantage of coming over early."

"Ok, make yourself comfortable." Molly said as she guided Audrey over to the couch, taking a seat soon after. "Now, what's your question, dear?" She added once both her and Audrey were comfortable.

"I just found out I'm pregnant and I wanted to ask you how you told Mr. Weasley you were expecting." Audrey replied, deciding that it was best just to straight out tell Molly why she came over.

"Oh my god!" Molly squealed as she leaned over and pulled Audrey into a big Molly Weasley hug. "Congratulations, dear." She added before she pulled away, Audrey relaxing in response.

"Thank you, Molly." Audrey replied as she grinned the pregnancy smile.

"Follow me, dear, I have the perfect shirt you could wear." Molly gasped as she stood up and walked towards the stairs, Audrey close behind.

"Can I help you look, Molly?" Audrey asked once they were in the master bedroom.

"Nope, it shouldn't be hard to find." Molly replied as she walked towards the dresser and opened the second drawer. "Looks like I found it." She added seconds later as she took out a shirt that read 'There's a Weasley in here.'

"Awe, it's adorable!" Audrey squealed once she had the shirt in her hands. "Thank you." She added as she walked the rest of the distance between her and Molly, hugging her tightly once she was in front of her.

"You're welcome, dear." Molly replied as she wrapped her arms around Audrey, noticing her breathing become unsteady. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She added when she felt a soft sob rack her tiny body.

"As much as I love my parents, they weren't really ever there for me." Audrey started, "And seeing you interact with your family, it makes me wish I were apart of it."

"Awe, sweetheart, you're as much apart of this family as anyone else." Molly breathed as she softly rubbed circles on her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's back.

"Thank you." Audrey stated as she pulled away from Molly and wiped away the tears she had shed.

**An Hour and A Half Later**

"I've seen that shirt before." Percy stated once he noticed the shirt his fiancé had on.

"Your mother wore it when she found out she was pregnant with Bill." Arthur replied once he read what the shirt said. "Wait, are you pregnant?"

"You're pregnant, Aud?" Percy chorused as he re-read the shirt Audrey had on.

"Yepp, I found out today." Audrey replied as a bright smile appeared on her face.

"I love you." Percy uttered as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and took Audrey into a loving embrace, kissing her passionately once she was safely cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too, Perce." Audrey replied once she pulled away for air. The rest of the night flew by as the two couples discussed the wedding and what's to be expected of parenthood.

**So I'm finally done writing the 'tell your spouse you're pregnant for the first time' series(: I kinda want to write fanfics of when everyone finds out their pregnant for a second time but I wanna have an idea like this were they use a shirt. So I need some help, any ideas?**


End file.
